A Night Off
by Nightcrawler3
Summary: OK, new approach here, just the X-men relaxing to watch a movie.


"Wow, cool man, I didn't know we actually got to do fun stuff" Evan exclaimed, upon hearing that the X-men were going to watch a film of their choice.  
  
"Whadya mean, you go training with me all the time" Logan said, trying to defend his pride.  
  
"Like I said, cool stuff" replied Evan.  
  
Logan ignored this and moved on quickly, "I suppose you want me to go get the videos, huh Chuck?"  
  
"If you would be kind enough to, Logan, please" Charles once again held back the urge to alter Logan's mind so that he wouldn't call him 'Chuck' anymore. He had tried to ask Logan several times before not to call him that, but the chance of it getting through to Logan's brain was about the same chance as a snowflake's, in hell.  
  
Logan went off to get the keys to his bike while Charles and Ororo tried to calm down the younger mutants. However it wasn't easy when Kurt was hanging to the ceiling, writing a list of all the food he'd need, while Rogue and Evan were dancing for joy and Kitty was just being Kitty, she'd temporarily gone to her room to get away from the noise. The sound of a motorbike starting up signalled Logans departure. This seemed to be the sign for everyone to prepare for the upcoming movie; Kurt ported to the kitchen, while Rogue and Evan walked there to 'help' Kurt make the food and Kitty with almost perfect timing, phased her head through the ceiling and came through and got comfortable on one of the sofas.  
  
10 mins later, Kurt ported onto aforementioned sofa and landed next to Kitty, giving her a shock.  
  
"Kurt, how many times have I told you to, like, not do that." She yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry" Kurt desperately tried to apologise, "How was I supposed to know you were there?" 'Ha, foolproof remark' he thought.  
  
"Try, like, porting to an empty space in the room, instead of straight to the sofa"  
  
'OK, not so foolproof' thought Kurt, in dismay.  
  
At that moment, Rogue and Evan walked into the room, bringing the last of Kurt's supplies in; he noticed that there were some missing. 'Oh well' he thought, 'it's to be expected'. However he still didn't plan on letting them get away with it.  
  
"ACH. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOOD?" he stood up and shouted at them, Rogue and Evan jumped and dropped half the supplies they were carrying.  
  
"Uh…er…um, it was her idea." Evan suggested.  
  
"WHAT. You little worm, Ah oughta drain ya, but then I don't wanna be sproutin' spikes every time I sneeze." Rogue snapped back, knowing it was his weak point.  
  
"Hey, that's the only time I can't control 'em, and I'm getting better at it." Evan shot back, sounding hurt. He walked over to a different sofa and sat down, Rogue joined him. Kurt and Kitty noticed, that they sat close to each other, so close they were risking a draining.  
  
Kitty turned back and noticed Kurt looking at her, they held the gaze for a few seconds until Kurt broke the silence. "So what film do you think Logan will get?"  
  
Kitty snapped out of it, "Uh…I, like, totally have no idea." She replied. 'Why was Kurt looking at me?' she wondered 'Maybe he…, Eewww, NO!'  
  
Meanwhile Kurt was wondering if Kitty was suspicious, he wished he had telepathy at that moment.  
  
Just then, there was the sound of an engine in the drive, and doors opening and closing. Jean and Scott were back. They walked into the room and were greeted by the sight of Rogue and Evan sitting on a sofa together, and Kitty and Kurt gazing at each other again.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott enquired.  
  
Immediately Kitty and Kurt broke their gaze and Rogue and Evan leaped apart.  
  
"We're gonna watch a movie" Kurt explained, "Logan's gone to get it"  
  
"Hmm, It's about time we got to do something fun" said Jean.  
  
"That's what I said" Evan replied, "but don't say it to his face, he gets upset".  
  
"Upset, Logan doesn't do upset" Scott said, "So what film is it?"  
  
"Not sure" Kurt explained, "We all had to say what we wanted"  
  
(Which was partly true; Kurt wanted a horror, Kitty wanted a romance, Rogue, surprisingly, also wanted a romance, and Evan wanted anything to do with street-gangs).  
  
As Kurt was explaining who wanted what, Logan pulled up outside and put his bike in the garage. Just as Kurt had finished Logan walked through the door and was met by six teenagers asking him what he'd got, not something he wanted at that moment, it had started raining, and he hadn't taken one of the cars. He ignored the small shouting creatures on the edge of his vision and went leisurely, putting his keys away and hanging his coat up.  
  
"Now for those of you who want to know what I got"  
  
There was instantly a chorus of "me's"  
  
He continued, "I got…"  
  
Everyone was a little impatient now.  
  
"Cats & Dogs"  
  
"WHAT?" came the reply.  
  
"That hasn't got horror in it" Kurt stated.  
  
"It hasn't got romance in it" Kitty complained.  
  
"It's sorta got gangs in it" said Evan.  
  
Everybody went back to their places and got comfortable, Kitty with Kurt, Rogue with Evan and Jean with Scott.  
  
Logan put the tape in the VCR and went off to his room.  
  
'Kids, they complain when ya get the wrong thing and they still want to watch it. I was hoping they wouldn't, that looks like a good film', He thought to himself 


End file.
